guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ice Spear
Where is this skill available in factions? :Well, we know it's one of these trainers: Zytka, Ruben, Friedrich, Meinrad, Vernados, Ulrich, Englebert, Kamilla, Ossian, Alexei, Erasmus, Leitha, Nicodemus, Rayea, and Pheobus. Their skill pages aren't complete yet, so we don't know for sure. We do know that all core/Factions skills can be purchased from Zenaida in Harvest Temple. :See Trainer Locations. --Rapta 18:44, 10 July 2006 (CDT) 1/4 Cast I have seen this skill used as a 1/4 cast making it very powerful due to its lack of a recharge time. The caster was elementalist primary so fast casting could not be used. The player was able to use it every time without fail, so it was not done using items that increase cast speed and it did not use Glyph of Sacrifice. Does anyone have any info on this? VegaObscura 10:35, 9 January 2007 (CST) 20% and 20% HCT... --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 10:41, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Deadly Haste--Arbegas 10:44, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Yes, Deadly Haste is currently bugged and will grant you superb (read 'more than 5%') cast/recharge times with Ice Spear. -- n00kie (Ping) 10:47, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::Yeah, Deadly haste is definitely bugged right now, I did a small amount of testing last night against the dummies in the Isle of the Nameless and was able to do 1036 dmg in 10 seconds. Proceeded to test against the mobs (master of axes, etc) and the only two I oculdn't kill, simply due to kiting and healing and my build didn't have any anti-kite/heal were the Master of Enchantments and the Master of Healing, everyone else died before Deadly Haste dropped.dargon 10:52, 9 January 2007 (CST) Sigma if you had read what I said you would notice that I said it is NOT due to items. Anyway thank you Arbegas, that is exactly what I wanted to know. VegaObscura 13:57, 9 January 2007 (CST) Compared to Flare I don't get it. If Fire Magic is supposed to be the "total offense" element, then why does it's water magic (defenseive element) look alike do more damage?--69.47.207.100 16:16, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :Because there's no such thing as the total offense and defensive elements. 65.30.20.38 16:36, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :They both suck, so who cares? Also Ice Spear is much worse, check out the range on that thing. — Skuld 16:55, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::What re you talking about Skuld :O. Ice spear is teh pwnage. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:11, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::: /pimp slap — Skuld 18:39, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::That cannot be possible. An ele Primary does not have access to critical strikes, making the effectiveness of deadly haste 5%. at 5% i doubt he was haviung 1/4 second casting time for the spell using deadly haste as a primary ele. Ice Spear is extremely spammable, and thats its strength. its low energy cost and low cast time, no recharge time, in return it doesnt do alot of damage and has half range, nethier of which is a huge weakness. Cnk3 16:14, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :It's not a huge weakness that it doesn't do alot of damage?72.141.194.123 03:52, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Read the dates. This conversation happened before Flare got buffed, back in the days when Ice Spear actually did a good amount more damage than Flare because of it's short range. However, Flare got buffed and Ice Spear was ignored --Gimmethegepgun 03:54, 9 April 2008 (UTC) I'd accept the Half-Range AND the minimal extra damage(Heck even if it do less damage that flare) if it had 1/2 sec cast time. I mean if you think about it, it makes sense Half-Range/Half cast time. Alas we can only hope. ~Kael Drake